Molestia Preferida
by Sakiera-chan
Summary: Sasuke volvió a la aldea despues de haber cumplido su venganza, junto con hebi,despues de 6 años de haber abandonado Konoha, Sakura sigue perdidamnete enamorada de el- ¿Fue esto un error?-/ADVERTENCIA LEMON


**Los personajes no me pertenecen**** (ami pesar u.u) sino que son obra de ****Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo juego con ellos :D**

-lalala- lo que dicen

-**lalala**- inner

-_lalala_- flashbacks

(N/A): nota autora

**Bueno aquí les dejó el cap espero que les guste :) **

Estaba recostada mirando el techo, pensando en la actitud últimamente de Sasuke-kun conmigo, tan hostil y frío desde que volvió a la aldea, incluso mas que antes; mis jades ojos se empañaron al recordar como me trato la ultima vez que lo vi

-FLASHBACK-

_Camina por las calles de K__onoha, recién había salido de mi entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama y estaba completamente agotada, solamente tenia en mente llegar a mi casa, tomar un baño y dirigirme a mi cama, cuando de pronto vislumbre una figura sentada en un árbol, mirando la puesta de sol, con aquellos ojos negros misteriosos que cautivaron mi corazón, su rostro afilado y varonil junto con su tez tan blanca como la nieve que contrastaban con esos labios carnosos ligeramente rosados y, su cabello negro con destellos azulados._

_-Sasuke-kun…-susurre, sintiendo mis mejillas arder, el ni se inmutó; al ver que ni me pelaba, salte al árbol en donde el estaba apoyado-… ¿qué haces Sasuke-kun?- le dije con una sonrisa resplandeciente, pero el ni siquiera me miro._

_-hmph- pronunció su monosílabo preferido._

_-vamos Sasuke-kun, ¿quieres ir conmigo a Ichiraku's rameen? tal vez Naruto este por…-no pude seguir hablando ya que este me corto._

_-no, deja de ser una molestia y vete- dijo hostilmente._

_-pero sasu…-susurre pero de nuevo fui interrumpida por Sasuke_

_-deja de ser una molestia inútil que no sirve para nada y lárgate de mi vista!- grito, haciendo que con cada palabra se rompiera mi corazón en muchos pedazos y unas pequeñas lagrimas afloraran mis ojos, me pare y con toda la dignidad que pude me fui con la vista baja y corrí lo mas que pude a mi apartamento, camine a mi cama y llore hasta que Morfeo se apiado de mí-_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Talle mis ojos con rudeza y sonreí tristemente, que ingenua fui al haberme enamorado de un chico que jamás me vería ni como amiga ni mucho menos algo más siquiera, me levante de mi cama y camine al espejo que se encontraba enfrente de esta, en esa imagen se observaba a una simple kunoichi, nada mas; lo único llamativo era el pelo rosado y los ojos jades que irradiaban pureza con un toque de tristeza en estos momentos.

Camine hacía el baño y me saque mis ropas ninjas, quedando como kami me trajo al mundo y entre en la ducha; luego de 20 minutos salí del baño solo con ropa interior ya seca, pero con el pelo húmedo y chorreando pequeñas gotas que se perdían en el sujetador; fui hacía el armario y saque una polera a tirantes pegada al cuerpo que marcaba mas mi busto promedio y unas pantaletas a mitad de muslo.

Ya estando vestida prepare mi cena en silencio, sonreí al recordar como mi madre hacía la comida cuando era pequeña junto con mi padre que me regalaba una de sus amables sonrisas, pero todo cambio desde que atacaron Konoha y mis padres murieron en esa guerra; en fin ya lo había superado junto con ayuda de Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, la puerca y mis amigos.

Un golpeteó en la puerta me sacó de mis cavilaciones, extrañada, ya que no recibía tan a menudo visitas y menos a estas horas de la noche fui por un kunai temiendo que fuera se encontrara algún borracho o peor aun, un shinobi, aunque lo ultimo es muy probable

-**kyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa, noss van a matar!-**exclamada horrorizada mi inner

-aah, eres tú, ya me extrañaba que no hayas hablado en todo el día….pensé que estabas muerta-exclame en mi mente con flojera.

-¿**por que me dices eso? No ves que yo siempre hago que no te sientas sola…-**exclamo en un rincón con un aura triste rodeándola, acuclillada y con un dedo haciendo círculos en el piso.

Ignore a mi inner; seguí caminando y abrí la puerta, lo que vi jamás me había esperado encontrar, Sasuke Uchiha parado en mi puerta con grandes heridas que apenas me vio cayó desmayado en mis brazos.

-PERO ¿QUÉ CARAJ…-iba a continuar sino fuera por que vi una herida que ha simple vista se veía muy fea en su cabeza.

Mi instinto me insito a que lo curara, así que lo arrastre a mi casa, cerré la puerta y lo tumbe en el sillón, estando ahí fui por el botiquín, al regresar el aun se encontraba dormido, _parecía _un ángel, lastima que solo parecía ya que era una de las personas mas arrogantes, frías y malhumoradas que conocía y a la vez a la persona que mas amaba.

Tome cuidadosamente su cabeza entre mis manos, comencé a curar sus heridas, al parecer no eran muy profundas, luego puse parches en cada una de ellas; al terminar deje todo en su lugar y me pare en el umbral del comedor.

-**kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que mono se ve n.n….-**decía mi inner con estrellitas en los ojos.

-si, ya lo se pero…. Que estaba haciendo en MI casa, a media noche y sangrando?- exclame confundida, si el estuviera herido, tal ves hubiera requerido a alguno de sus amigos o a la zorra de Karin que vive, para mi desgracia , a 3 cuadras de mi casa.

-**mira duerme tan pacífico y tranquilo…-**susurró enternecida mi inner, luego su mirada se volvía maligna al igual que su sonrisa- **VIOLEMOSLOO!-** exclamó con un puño en alto y estrellas en los ojos, yo me sonroje al oír la propuesta de mi propio yo.

-¿Q-qué d-di-dices?-musite en mi mente aun en mi mente sonrojada.

-**sii mira hasta parece un ángel, quitémosle la inocencia, seria un titulo que te encantara ''SAKURA HARUNO LA MUJER QUE LE QUITÓ LA VIRGINIDAD A SASUKE UCHIHA, EL GALAN MAS GALANTE DE TODAS LAS GENERACIONES''**-gritó en mi mente ilusionada y soñadora.

-¡NO!, no quiero ser una violadora-exclame horrorizada.

Ignorando nuevamente a mi inner con sus pensamientos morbosos camine hacía la cocina y tome un vaso con agua, lo bebí lentamente, luego lo observe.

Camine nuevamente hacía el salón y Sasuke aun se encontraba durmiendo placenteramente en MI SOFA, decidí que lo mejor seria despertarlo ya que seria muy probable que piense que lo secuestre, lo moví lentamente.

-Sasuke…. Sasuke…. Despierta Sasuke-susurraba mientras el apretaba los ojos, tomaba mi brazo y me jalaba hacía el, sonrojada intente apartarlo pero el me aprisionaba con mas fuerza, voltee lentamente a verlo y me tope con esos ojos negros como el carbón mirándome fijamente.

-no hasta que me escuches- dijo en tono demandante, yo me sonroje y lo mire con seriedad.

-no tienes nada que decirme, ya se que soy una molestia así que suéltame- exclame serena pero con un deje de furia.

-eres una molestia, pero _mi molestia preferida_- susurró acercando su boca a mi cuello, luego deposito 2 besos, me sentí estremecer.

- ¿por… qué?-susurre, tratando de contener la cordura, la verdad me sentía muy confundida.

-solo déjate llevar, sa-ku-ra…-pronunció lentamente, en ese momento perdí toda la cordura y no fui presente de mis acciones.

Sasuke subió lentamente su camino de besos, dejando un rastro húmedo en mi piel, nuestros labios se unieron con un beso demandante pero a la vez tierno, no me importaba las consecuencias que traería esto, lo único que me importaba era que me haría suya, lastima que el bastardo de Sai me había quitado la virginidad, pero en fin, sería su mujer y el mi hombre, aunque sea por una sola noche y sin importar los tratos que me dio hace solo unas cuantas horas.

Baje mis manos a su cintura, saque lentamente su prenda y acaricie su torso desnudo mientras que el quitaba mi ajustada pijama, el acariciaba mi pecho cubierto solo con el sujetador.

-mi…mi h-habitación-logre murmurar entre jadeos y gemidos.

El solo asintió mientras se levantaba sin dejar de besarme y enrosque mis piernas alrededor de su cintura logrando que nuestros sexos se rozaran sacando un sonoro gemido de parte de ambos, Sasuke con sus manos me afirmaba mi trasero masajeándomelo y avanzábamos sin cortar el beso.

-d-donde es…-susurro mezclado de un gemido, una de las cosas más eróticas que he vivido en mi vida.

-al fondo- murmure mientras uníamos nuevamente nuestros labios en un apasionado beso.

Al llegar abrió al puerta de una patada, si estuviéramos en otra ocasión seguramente le hubiera regañado pero en estas circunstancias yo haría lo mismo; lentamente me recostó en la cama mientras desabrochaba rápidamente el sujetador, dejando a la vista mis pechos, cortó el beso y los miro, me avergoncé por su mirada tan penetrante al mirar mi cuerpo y trate de cubrirme con las manos, el solo las sujetó y apartó.

-perfecto…- alcance a escuchar en un murmullo mientras una sonrisa surcaba mi rostro mezclado con el placer que sentía ahora.

Sasuke comenzó a estrujar con una mano mi pecho mientras que con la boca devoraba el otro, con mis manos acariciaba su trabajada espalda mientras echaba mi cabeza para atrás gimiendo del placer, lentamente baje mis manos despojándolo de sus otras ropas dejándolo como kami lo trajo a este mundo, el sin dejar de acariciarme bajo su mano pasando por debajo de mis bragas, acariciando mi intimidad, con el pulgar masajeó torturosamente mi clítoris mientras que con los sobrantes dedos los introducio dentro de mí, baje mis manos tomando con timidez la enorme erección del pelinegro que tenia enfrente mió haciéndome el amor, masajeando suavemente mientras este soltaba un enorme gemido y sobaba sus testículos con mi otra mano.

-m-me vengo…-alcancé a pronunciar, el rápidamente captó el mensaje ya que sacó sus dedos de mi intimidad sacándome un gemido sonoro.

Rápidamente guíe su erecto pene a mi entrada mientras lo soltaba y el entraba rápidamente mientras yo soltaba un gemido de dolor, ya que no había estado hace mucho tiempo con algún hombre, el me miró con expresión preocupada, cosa que me extraño un poco pero no le tome importancia, asegurándole que podía continuar empecé a mover mis caderas suavemente, el comenzó a moverse también, enrosque mis piernas alrededor de su cintura tratando que las estoncandas fueran mas profundas mientras el masajeaba mis pechos y me besaba demandante y con placer, poco a poco sentí unas corrientes eléctricas en mi vientre y aumente la velocidad de las embestidas.

-Sasuke!-gemí fuertemente al llegar al orgasmo.

-Sakura!-gimió aun mas fuerte Sasuke.

Esta escena era una de las que yo mas anhelaba desde que mis hormonas hacían acto de presencia en mis decisiones, temí que todo esto era un sueño y me despertaría en cualquier momento llevándome a la realidad, los dos caímos pesadamente encima de mi cama, abrace a Sasuke mientras el seguía dentro de mi, el solo cerró los ojos al igual que yo, al poco rato Morfeo me meció en sus brazos dejándome con un solo pensamiento en la mente.

''_¿FUE ESTO LO CORRECTO?''_


End file.
